Stronger Than Love
by PacificTwist
Summary: Something stronger than love has grabbed hold of Malon. A One-Shot telling of Link's feelings, and the one night that changed his life forever. Please R&R, it's a short bitter-sweet story!


**Title: **Stronger Than Love

**Genre:** Angst / Tragedy

**Catagory:** Zelda

**Summary:** Something stronger than love has grabbed hold of Malon. A One-Shot telling of Link's feelings, and the one night that changed his life forever. Please R&R, it's a short bitter-sweet story!

**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN ZELDA OR IT'S CHARACTERS, BUT THIS IS MY ORIGINAL PLOT LINE.

* * *

"Was this where it was all to end?" She asked herself. Was this the last time she would see his ocean blue eyes and his golden hair? She lay unmoving on the ground, her eyes half open, and her hand clenching her chest. The blood streamed between her fingers tuning her pale garments crimson. Her red hair mixed with the golden hair of the young fairy boy. His lips kissed her forehead as he cradled her in his arms. Her skin was pale, and her eyes were dim. She wasn't going to make it through the night.

Inside the dark cave the two lovers lay. The fire was dieing, but Link was not about to leave Malon alone. The fairy boy's tunic was torn, his body was scarred, his face was scraped, but nothing could distract him from the thing he cared about the most in this corrupt land. Malon was dieing.

"Link...," She said softly, her eyes, just opening slightly, but just enough that the bright blue shone within the dark cave.

"Malon... you're awake..." He said, tears still streaking his cheeks. He placed his hand on her cheek. She was cold.

"Link... you have to leave" she said weakly. "They're coming, I can feel it. If they find you..." her voice died away.

"Malon, I'm not just going to leave you here. You're going to be fine, you'll see. We are gonna go home to Hyrule, and you are going to live your life in the fields of Lon Lon Ranch... you'll see... don't give up... don't leave me here alone. I can't live without you," He cried into her soft red hair.

"Link... you have to leave..." She went under again. The blackness surrounded her and she went into another dream, the fifth one that night. The night went on, and Link continued to cradle Malon in his arms, his tears falling down his cheeks, his cheek placed against the red hair of the young farm girl, and the young farm girl, unmoving in the boy's arms.

Only sixteen years old. How young she was, how much she still had to live for. It wasn't supposed to end this way. Link reached out his hand and placed it on Malon's chest. Her soft heart beat was barely there, and her soft quick breaths moved her chest in and out with the slightest movement.

"She was still alive..." Link thought. He moved his hand up to her shoulder, his fingers becoming red from the farm girl's pure blood. He lifted up his fingers and stared at the blood that stained his fingertips. On the ground next to Link lay a broken arrow, the one that had claimed his young love.

The moon shown brightly into the cave, and the rain dripped down as though a sheet of light. The fire was gone, and the soft coals only gave off a red glow of light. The red reflected off the young boys face, his blue eyes, now a soft gray. As the moon disappeared from sky, covered by the dark rain clouds that overshadowed Hyrule, and the soft red glow that once lit the small cave died away, so did the life of the young farm girl.

The girl's breath disappeared, and her soft heartbeat could no longer be heard. Her hand fell limp in his, and a small tear trickled down the boys face, landing upon the cold hard ground. Malon moved no more, and would never move again. She would never again lay a kiss upon Link's soft lips. He would never again hold her in his arms and whisper sweet nothings in her ear. He would never again hear her soft voice, or smell the gentle fragrance of her red hair. Malon was gone, and there was nothing at all the young fairy boy could do to save her.

Death was something unavoidable, even in the magical land of Hyrule. This was nothing a young boy of seventeen should never have to deal with; this was nothing that was welcomed in the heart of young love. Hate filled the boy's heart, and the love he had for Malon grew stronger even as she faded away. But no matter the feelings that filled the boy's heart, death was a force deeper than hate, and even stronger than love.

Once more the fairy boy whispered in the darkness, a final tear fell from his blue eyes.

"I can't live without you..."


End file.
